Wanna dance with me?
by Lyrange
Summary: Tonight it's the Jellicle Ball, but Plato doesn't feel like going because he hasn't got a mate. But who knows how many things can change in one day?
1. First Part

I wanted to write a short "Cats" fic, without doing it very difficult. I was in psychology class and I felt really really bored. So here it is, a short one, onlye two chapters and maybe an epilogue. Hope you like it, please RR and feel free to correct me if I made mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. If I did, I will collect all the fics and I will make a TV serie with all of them, starring the Spanish cast. (Great idea, isnt't it??)

* * *

"Good Morning!!" 

The sun had just appeared in the sky when a young tom shouted this, and then started jumping all over his den, trying to wake up his roommates.

"Get up! Everybody!"

Alonzo just put his pillow on his head and mumbled:

"Someone please make him stop..."

"Get up and do it by yourself" a brown and white tom said, "I want to sleep one or maybe two hours more"

"Ok Tumblebrutus, thanks for nothing" Alonzo said. "Pouncival! Please stop doing that NOW!" And he threw his pillow to the hyper tom.

"Why do I have to stop? The Jellicle Ball is tonight and I think none of us has a mate yet?"

"Pounce, listen" Tumblebrutus said, "It's really really early and the Ball is at midnight. Why don't you stay in bed till Munkustrap wakes us up as he does every morning?"

"Simply because we need to find a pair for tonight or we won't be allowed to perticipate, remember?"

"I bet the girls haven't got up yet, they like to stay in bed" Alonzo pointed.

"Right, so we'll go and surprise them! Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, come with me to their den... And you too... Plato! Get up!" Pouncival shouted.

Plato was still sleeping, curled up in a hair ball beneath some blankets. When he heard his name, he put up his head briefly and replied:

"I don't feel like going to find a mate for tonight. Please let me sleep some time more" And he laid his head on the blankets.

"All right, you'll have the worst one for being so lazy. C'mon, Lonzo, Brutus, let's go to the queen's den!".

Pouncival left their room and started walking towards the girl's.

"I'll go with Pounce but only because he will stop shouting if we go with him" Tumblebrutus said.

"Plato, you sure you don't want to come?" Alonzo asked the brown tom before leaving.

"You'd better go now, or you'll miss the good-looking ones" Plato advised him. "Good luck!"

Alonzo went after Tumblebrutus. Now Plato was alone. He didn't want to go asking a queen oue. He didn't like the Ball very much, in fact, last year he asked Jemima to go with him and he received a "Oh Plato, I'm so sorry... I've already have a pair" in return. So last year he just stayed in a corner, observing what the other cats did during the Ball.

Maybe he wasn't what queens liked, he used to think. "I know how to dance, I know how to behave properly, what's the problem with them? If they don't appreciate me, that means they don't deserve me."

He slept two more hours, until he couldn't stay calm in bed, and then he went for a walk. He wandered around the Junkyard, thinking of the wonderful night he was about to have. The young tom would have to stay apart, looking from a distant corner, as all his friends danced and enjoyed themselves.

Plato passed by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's house, and he decided to visit them.

"Hello?" He knocked at the door. "Anyone there?"

"Who is it?" Rumpleteazer's voice came from inside the house. "Oh, Plato!" She said as she opened the door. "Come in, we're preparing breakfast right now. Do you want to join us?"

"If you don't mind" Plato said, with a thankful look in his eyes.

"Please come in!" Mungojerrie was trying to open a tin of tuna fish, but he couldn't manage with the opener.

"Do you want me to try?" Plato offered.

"Please?" Mungo said, smiling broadly.

Plato grabbed the tin-opener and started rolling the top of the tin. He achieved his purpose, and the tin was at least opened.

"Oh Plato, you're brilliant! I'll make sure you're round when we try to open another tin. Thanks a lot!" Rumple said.

"No problem" Plato replied, smiling. "It's nice to know that I'm useful."

"Why do you say that?" Mungojerrie asked, with the tuna halfway to his mouth.

"Because I don't have a mate for tonight yet, I think I'll have to stay aside, like I did during last year's Ball. What about you two?"

"We're going together" Mungo said, pointing at Teazer.

"But don't worry" She added, "Tonight I'll save a dance for you in case you don't find a pair"

"How nice of you" Plato said, smiling. "Well, thanks for the breakfast guys, I think I shall continue with my walk."

"See you at the Ball tonight, friend" Mungojerrie said as Plato left the notorious pair's house.


	2. Second Part

Hello again! I'm really really sorry about the delay, in fact I had planned to add the second chapter about a week after the first one but my computer decided to take some holidays and I've been disconnected all this time :'( but here it is at last, I hope you enjoy it.

Note to Demigold: You read my mind! I wonder what Pepe would think of this if he read it... And great idea, you being the producer;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. If I did, I will collect all the fics and I will make a TV serie with all of them, starring the Spanish cast.

* * *

Plato walked during all the morning, and then, at midday, he found Pouncival and Tumblebrutus talking in their favourite hideout: The inside of an old red car.

"Hi" The brown tom said,coming in the car through a window.

"Hey, Plato" Pouncival replied "Have you found a pair for tonight?"

"Not yet" He answered sadly. "What about you two?"

"We've been lucky. The queens hadn't got up when we reached their den this morning. We both have a pair, and so has Alonzo."

"Who are the lucky ones then?" Plato wondered.

"I asked Jemima" Pouncival said, "But she's going to the Ball with Mistoffelees, so after that I asked Electra and she said she'll be glad to come with me."

"That's great" Plato added. "And you, Brutus? Who's going to be your mate tonight?"

"Etcetera" The white and brown tom answered. "At first she was too shy to say yes, I think she hoped to go with Tugger, but then I asked again and she agreed to come with me"

"And Alonzo? He got Demeter at last?" Plato asked, curious.

"No, Demeter is going with Munkustrap again" Pouncival said, "So he asked Cassandra instead."

"I don't understand why Alonzo likes her. She's so... so..."

"Mystical? Misterious?" Plato suggested. "Anyway, at least Alonzo can choose the one he likes. He has no problem with being accepted by queens." He sighed.

"Don't worry" Tumblebrutus said, "You'll find a pair for tonight, and she'll be great, I'm sure"

Alonzo shouted to them through the car's window:

"Pouncival! Tumblebrutus! Come on, we have to go to Munkustrap's den to tell him we have a mate for tonight! Hurry up!" The black and white tom added, "We're already late!"

"Sorry Lonzie" Pouncival said laughing, and then, to Plato, "See you, and good luck!"

"Bye" The brown cat said, as the two young toms got out through the window. Then he sat under the driver's seat and he fall asleep.

When he woke up, the sun was nearly hiding and everything around him was shining with a reddish light. He felt a little drowsy when he got out the red car. The brown tom was hungry, so he started searching for some food. He was looking around the car when he saw something sparkling under a banana peel. He walked towards the spark he could see, and moved the peel aside. Under it, there was a beautiful pink collar with some white jewels. He stared at it, wondering who could have been so silly to throw such a lovely thing away. He picked it up and returned to the car.

Plato was sitting under the driver's seat when he heard some voices passing by: They were Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina on their way to the place where the Jellicle Ball was about to begin. He didn't pay very much attention to them, and he looked at the pink collar. It was on the dashboard, and the light coming through the front glass made the inside of the car look like as if a thousand stars were shining in the ceiling. The brown tom was delighted looking at the brilliant spots, when finally the sun stopped shining and the moon colud be seen in the sky. Now the car looked like a cave, for everything was dark.

The brown tom climbed to the driver's seat and looked through the window. He was staring at darkness, when a white shape appeared outside the car. At first, he concealed himself under the seat, but after a moment of silence, he could hear someone sobbing outside. He looked through the window and he saw an enterely white caat, standing near an old tyre.

"Are you all right?" Plato asked.

"Who's there?" The white cat asked, looking around. It was a young queen, probably not older than Jemima or another young queen of the Jellicle Tribe.

"Here, in the red car. My name's Plato"

"Oh, sorry" The white cat said. "I didn't know there was someone there."

"You OK?" Plato asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine" The queen said, rubbing her eyes. "It's just I think... I think I'm lost" She added.

"Come here, please" Plato told her. "Maybe I can help you"

The white cat started walking towards the old car, and she leapt inside. After that, she sat on one of the free seats.

"What are you looking for?" The brown tom asked.

"I'm searching for Old Deuteronomy" The queen replied. "My mom told me he is the leader of the Jellicles and I want to join the Tribe."

"You're not far from him. I am a Jellicle, I can help you find Deuteronomy. Besides, tonight it's the Jellicle Ball. But you can't participate if you don't have a pair" Plato added.

"I guess you're waiting for your pair?" The white cat asked shyly.

"Well... I haven't got a mate for the Ball tonight. None of the Jellicle queens seems to like me."

"Do you want to come with me?" The queen asked.

Plato was suddenly surprised by that question.

"I... I'm afraid I don't know your name yet..." He replied.

"Oh, sorry... My name's Victoria. Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" She repeated.

"Yes! Of course!" The brown tom was really happy – He had found a mate! He could go to the Jellicle Ball! "Well... I meant, yes, please"

"That's great" Victoria said, smiling broadly. "Let's go, shouldn't we?"

"Wait a minute" Plato remembered the pink jewelled collar he had found before. He picked it from the dashboard and held it to Victoria. "Would you like to wear this tonight?" He asked timidly.

"Oh Plato, it's beautiful!" the queen said, putting on her new collar. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You look splendid" Plato answered. "Now, let's go to the Jellicle Ball!"

And they started walking together.


End file.
